Forget The Past
by Emma Winchester
Summary: An alternate ending to the 1989 Robert Englund film. Very fluffy...will give you a toothache it's so sweet.


Okay I bet you thought that I was just another Gerard Butler fan who has only ever seen the 2004 film? Haha your wrong(although Gerry is yummy!)! I own 2 different versions of the book, and almost every single Phantom film except the Lon Chaney one, can't find it anywhere. I have seen it though on TCM, they play it like clockwork every Halloween.

This story is based off the 1989 film starring Freddie Kruger...I mean Robert Englund. Not a lot of Phantom Phans liked it but I thought it was creative, they just needed a better script writer and a Christine with acting ability. I wrote this picturing Robert Englund as Erik and Emmy Rossum as Christine because she is by far the best Christine of them all.

I did borrow some lyrics from the ALW film... yes I know Erik didn't sing in the 89 film..sue me!

This is an alternate ending to the film.

Disclaimer: I think I am going to tattoo "I don't own the Phantom" to my forehead

CHRISTINE'S POV

"What do you choose, love or music?" Erik advanced on me. He gently pulled my face to his and after a brief struggle I let him kiss me softly on the lips.

When he pulled back I looked into his eyes. I realized that I had never done that before, taken the time to really look at him. In his eyes I saw all the pain of the world, a deep loneliness, sadness, love...rejection? My heart ached... I had put that look there. I was no better than him, in fact I was worse. I ran after glitz and glamour and a life full of emptiness, when I could have had it all. Love, music, a man who would and had killed for me. Richard never would have done that. I made a choice right than and there to right the wrongs of the past.

I ran my hands gently over the newly replaced flesh of his face, he closed his eyes giving into the gentle caress. I kissed him again softly but passionately.

This time I was the one who pulled away. "Why can't I have both?" I smiled.

He gasped "Christine...i...what...your serious?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck "I've been running from love for far to long Erik."

His face still held a look of disbelief "You'll stay with me...forever?"

"Forever Erik, I'm yours." I again kissed him softly "For as ever long as that may be."

Erik softly began to sing "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share with me each day each morning, anywhere you go let me go too, love me that's all I ask of you."

"Erik you don't have to ask me to love you I already do...that was beautiful." I had tears running down my face.

"I wrote it for you...back than. Everything I write is for you Christine." As he said this Erik's face contorted in pain and he fell to the floor clutching his face.

"Erik!" I screamed and ran to his side. "Baby what's wrong?" I panicked I just realized my love for this man I couldn't lose him now that I'd found him.

The face of false flesh peeled back and fell to the floor revealing the same perfect image that it had just masqueraded as. Erik relaxed a moment than just as I thought he was okay he gripped his right hand. A ring of fire encircled his ring finger. Once the fire vanished I noticed that the ring, a symbol of Erik's pact with the devil had gone. As Erik lay on the floor exhausted from the pain, it hit me.

"Erik" I hugged his shaking form to my breasts "Your free...the curse is broken."

Mustering all his strength Erik looked up at me and kiss my lips. "I love you Christine...marry me?"

I started crying again, that seemed to be happening a lot lately "I love you too Erik of course I'll marry you."

I helped him up off the ground and put him to bed. I laid with him that night, realizing my life would never be the same and I was happy with it. I had the love of a wonderful man, a man I was to marry, yep I was happy.

5 YEARS LATER

"Erik!" I yelled through are home in the New York country side. "Do you have Jason?"

"No love, haven't seen him." yep he had him. I balanced mine and Erik's 8 month old daughter Lilly on my hip and walked from the kitchen to the music room. Sure enough there sitting on his fathers lap was Jason, our 3 year old son.

"Haven't seen him huh?" A raised an eyebrow

Erik looked at the small boy with black hair and green eyes that was on his lap with a look of mock surprise. "how'd you get here?" he asked Jason's reply was just to giggle.

I shook my head "Jason go get washed up for dinner." I told the small child.

"K Mama" He said a climbed from Erik's lap and ran out of the room, no doubt to create a water park in the hall bathroom.

I made my way over to the organ where Erik was sitting working on the finishing touches of a new musical that was to be based...loosley off our life.

Erik softly kissed my lips as he took Lilly from my arms cradling her like she was the most precious gift from God. He treated both our children with the upmost love and tenderness. He was simply amazing, I frowned thinking of what I had done to him in the past. I had once thought life with this man would be nothing but blood and murder, when in reality it was a life of love, music, laughter, and family, a family he was very eager to expand.

He nuzzled my neck "Your dwelling on the past again love" Did I mention he always knew what I was thinking?

I smiled slightly "Can't help it, when I think of all the time we missed because of my stupid fears I just want to punjab lasso myself."

"Forget it, it's in the past. I love you" He kissed me a kiss that promised more once the children where down for the night. Lilly picked that moment to let herself be heard.

"I think it's time to feed the kids." Erik laughed.

"Yeah I believe it is" I stood and Erik did the same. As he was walking out of the music room with Lilly I caught his arm.

He looked at me questioningly. I kissed him again "I love you too."

THE END

Pure fluff. Hope you liked it, not many people like Robert Englund as the Phantom...except my boyfriend who thought the whole skinning people thing was cool. Please review!


End file.
